Seule fois
by niblows
Summary: OS GALLAVICH / LEMON / La seule fois où Mickey Milkovich a fait l'amour à Ian Gallagher.


_ATTENTION C'EST FLUFFY. J'avais envie d'écrire un os du genre depuis longtemps, j'ai choisi Gallavich. Le rendu n'est pas exactement ce que j'espérais mais je le trouve pas trop nul._

* * *

Ian savait qu'il était là et qu'il le regardait. Il le savait parce qu'il entendait sa respiration sifflante, et qu'il sentait son odeur si particulière ; tabac, sueur et parfum pour homme versé en trop grande quantité sur sa peau. Parfois, son odeur était trop forte : un mélange de son odeur habituelle mêlée à celle du sang séché ou alors à celle de la crasse. Au fil du temps, Ian s'y était habitué et l'odeur de Mickey lui faisait maintenant tout simplement perdre pied. _  
_

Ian rabattit la couverture un peu plus sur lui, y enfouissant presque la tête. Tournant le dos à Mickey, allongé sur le profil gauche, il se demandait quand est-ce qu'il allait lâcher l'affaire et s'en aller. Il espérait qu'il s'en aille, et de toute évidence c'était mal connaître le fils Milkovich. Il s'accrochait comme une sangsue pour ne pas le laisser sombrer, sans résultat.

Mickey attendait dans un coin de la chambre, assis sur une chaise, dans l'attente d'un quelconque geste. Mais Ian ne bougeait pas. Ses si beaux yeux qui avaient fait craquer Mickey plus d'une fois se perdaient dans le vide. Il se demandait même, parfois, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là et, putain, qui il était vraiment. Cette impression de tomber encore plus bas au fond du gouffre sans pouvoir se sauver le rongeait un peu plus tous les jours.

 **\- Ian...**

Mickey se leva et Ian se crispa, quand il sentit le matelas s'affaisser derrière lui. Un frisson lui parcourut le corps, des pieds à la tête, quand il sentit la main froide et rugueuse de Mickey sur son épaule légèrement dénudée. Même s'il appréciait le contact, Ian se déroba : il ne voulait pas que Mickey le touche, c'était trop difficile à supporter. Mickey retira finalement sa main en faisant la moue ; il comprenait, au fond. Il ne savait qu'un quart des choses qui se passaient dans la tête de son petit-ami, mais il avait compris l'essentiel : il se sentait minable et il ne voulait plus l'autoriser à l'aimer.

Au fond, Ian voulait se laisser aller dans ses bras. Même si c'était rare, il aimait les étreintes avec Mickey. Il aimait sentir ses bras musclés se refermer sur son dos et son visage au creux de son cou. Mais il se l'interdisait. Mickey méritait mieux que quelqu'un comme lui. Avant qu'il n'arrive cette après midi, il était seul. Tout le monde était à l'école ou au travail. Ou bien ailleurs, il s'en fichait éperdument. Et c'était tout ce qu'il voulait : être seul. Mais de toute évidence, Mickey en avait décidé autrement.

Ce dernier regarda simplement Ian pendant quelques secondes. Il ne voyait pas la totalité de son visage, seulement son profil droit mais ça lui suffisait déjà. Il aimait le regarder. Ce qu'il appréciait le plus chez Ian, c'était ses longs cils et ses taches de rousseurs. Ça lui donnait un air terriblement enfantin et adorable.

 **\- Va t'en.**

Ian sentit sa voix se briser. Il se contenta d'enfouir la tête un peu plus dans son oreiller moelleux et sous la couverture. Pendant ce temps, Mickey le regardait la bouche ouverte. Il cherchait ses mots. Il voulait dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortait. Il avait rarement entendu Ian parler de cette façon. La fêlure dans sa voix lui retourna l'estomac.

 **\- Non, c'est mort Gallagher je partirai pas.**

Ian serra les dents mais ne répondit pas. Il sentait déjà le corps de Mickey se blottir contre le sien, sous la couverture. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qu'il avait retiré son jean sale, et qu'il ne portait que son caleçon et son t-shirt ; il sentait ses jambes chaudes contre les siennes, son sexe contre ses reins et l'odeur de la lessive qu'il utilisait pour ses vêtements. Pour une fois, c'était lui qui ne portait qu'un simple boxer. D'habitude, c'était l'inverse. Quand ils se retrouvaient au lit, sans pour autant faire quelque chose, Mickey était toujours celui qui ne portait qu'un caleçon, ou même parfois rien.

Ian soupira quand il sentit le bras de Mickey passer sur sa taille, afin de l'attirer contre lui un peu plus qu'avant. Il pouvait tout sentir dans son dos ; ses pectoraux, son coeur battre, ses abdominaux, son sexe. Un frisson lui parcourut le corps sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. Mickey le remarqua et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire. Puis, il blottit sa tête contre la nuque de Ian et se contenta de le serrer dans ses bras, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent. D'abord cinq. Puis dix. Puis quinze. Mickey retira son bras pour changer de position mais Ian entrelaça leurs doigts. " **Ne me lâche pas**. " Alors Mickey s'exécuta et replaça son bras sur sa taille et sa main sur son ventre, nouant ses doigts à ceux de son petit ami.

Puis, au bout de 30 minutes Ian se décida enfin à bouger. Il baissait sa garde, comme ça lui arrivait parfois. Il se sentait certainement mieux, là-haut. Il se retourna dans les bras de Mickey, qui lui ne bougea pas, afin de lui faire face. Le roux posa sa tête sur son oreiller et regarda simplement son petit-ami dans les yeux ; ses si beaux yeux bleus aux nuances de gris, parfois sombres ou parfois clairs. Il aimait se perdre dans son regard, c'était son petit moment de liberté où il ne se souciait plus de rien.

Mickey retira sa main de la taille de Ian et posa ses doigts sur ses tempes. Il retira de son visage la mèche rousse qui pendait devant son oeil et la plaça derrière son oreille. Ian le regardait dans les yeux et cela avait le don de le déstabiliser ; ses doigts tremblants rendaient ses gestes mal assurés. Il posa finalement sa main sur la joue chaude de Ian et caressa les taches de rousseur sur son nez avec son pouce. Ian ferma les yeux et, pour l'une des rares fois depuis longtemps, se laissa aller.

 **\- Tu me manques...**

Le murmure de fils Gallagher termina son chemin sur les lèvres de Mickey. Il regarda simplement Ian, qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux à nouveau. Il pouvait voir dans ses yeux la lueur de désir et d'audace. Mais il n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Il caressa tendrement la joue de Ian avec ses doigts tout en lui répondant :

 **\- Je suis là.**

Ian, déçu, posa sa main sur celle de Mickey. Il le regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes avant d'avouer, gêné :

 **\- Non, je... ce qu'on avait avant me manque. Tu sais... quand on riait, qu'on se tapait dessus et qu'on... enfin...**

 **\- Qu'on baisait ?** , termina Mickey.  
 **\- Oui. Ça ne te manque pas à toi ?** , demanda Ian le regard perdu, comme s'il n'était plus lui même.  
 **\- Un peu.  
\- J'y arrive plus tu sais...** , murmura Ian.  
 **\- À quoi ?  
\- À sourire. Je n'ai plus envie de rien...  
\- Oh.** , Mickey ne savait plus quoi dire.  
 **\- ... sauf de toi.**

Ses yeux bleus s'illuminèrent. Il venait de comprendre. C'était égoïste mais il avait vraiment envie - et _besoin_ \- de Ian. Ils n'avaient plus baisé depuis des semaines, Ian refusant de quitter son lit. Il en avait envie.

 **\- Tu as envie ?  
\- Oui mais... je veux que ça soit toi.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je veux que ça soit toi au dessus...** , avoua Ian en baissant les yeux, gêné.  
 **\- Tu veux que je te prenne ?!** , s'exclama Mickey.

Ian roula des yeux et lança un regard assassin à Mickey. Un petit sourire naissait sur ses lèvres fines, l'un des premiers depuis longtemps. Mickey était quelqu'un de maladroit et il le pouvait encore une fois.

 **\- Moi je l'aurais crié encore plus fort, qui sait si les gens dans la rue t'ont entendu.**  
 **\- Désolé.**

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux quelques minutes. Plus le temps passait, plus Mickey sentait son estomac se nouer et son coeur se serrer. Il avait besoin de Ian, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire ça. Le roux ne semblait pas être dans son état normal. Il semblait plutôt être dans une sorte d'état second, comme s'il n'était plus lui-même. Mickey n'avait pas l'impression qu'il réalisait les conséquences de ses actes.

Ian glissa ses mains tremblantes dans les cheveux bruns de Mickey. Ce dernier gesticulait sous la couverture pour venir s'allonger sur Ian. Les deux garçons se regardèrent plusieurs secondes ; Ian caressait tendrement la nuque de Mickey tandis que ce dernier regardait les beaux yeux de Ian. Ils brillaient ; c'était rare ces derniers temps.

Le roux retira ses mains de la nuque du brun afin de les poser sur les revers de son t-shirt noir et troué. Il le tira doucement vers le haut et Mickey leva les bras pour que Ian puisse le retirer. Le tissus tomba légèrement au sol et Ian vint poser ses grandes mains sur les côtes de son petit-ami qui, lui, embrassait sa gorge en de petits baisers tendres et enflammés. Ils avaient tous les deux envie ; ils avaient attendu trop longtemps depuis la dernière fois.

Mickey tremblait de la tête aux pieds. L'accumulation de tout ; du désir, de l'inquiétude et de l'euphorie le rendaient fou. Ses mains vinrent se poser sur les hanches de Ian, qu'il tira vers lui doucement. Leurs entre-jambes se frôlèrent délicatement et Ian laissa un soupir s'envoler dans les airs. Il était extrêmement calme, contrairement au fils Milkovich. Ses mains à lui ne tremblaient pas et son coeur battait à une vitesse régulière. Jamais il n'avait été aussi calme, au lit avec Mickey.

 **\- T'attends quoi ?**

Le murmure de Ian s'écrasa sur la bouche de Mickey, bien trop proche de lui. Ce dernier déposa un baiser tendre et affectueux sur le front du roux et sur son nez, recouvert de tâches de rousseurs. Puis, il posa ses doigts sur son propre caleçon et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes un peu musclées. Ian, quant à lui, retirait le sien comme il le pouvait ; le corps de Mickey au dessus du sien si amaigri lui rendait la tache plus difficile.

 **\- Capote ?**

Ian répondit à Mickey en un hochement de tête. Il montra la table de chevet avec ses beaux yeux et Mickey tendit le bras pour en ouvrir le tiroir. Il fouilla à l'aveugle à l'intérieur, tout en dévorant le cou de Ian à coups de baisers et de morsures. Le roux, lui, s'agrippait à ses cheveux bruns tout en gesticulant tendrement sous son corps. Mickey lui faisait de l'effet ; ça, ça n'avait pas changé.

 **\- Tu sais... je sais pas pourquoi mais... quand je suis avec toi ça va un peu mieux.**  
 **\- Hm ?**

Mickey regarda Ian tendrement, dans l'attente d'une réponse plus développée. Ian glissa ses mains entre leurs deux corps, après lui avoir pris l'emballage du préservatif des mains et le déroula sur Mickey. Ce dernier laissa échapper un petit gémissement.

 **\- Je suis bien avec toi... tu... je me sens mieux quand tu es là, j'ai l'impression que ça va mieux dans ma tête. Tu me rends... normal. Je crois.**

Mickey ne répondit rien. Ses grandes mains se posèrent sur les hanches de Ian et caressèrent tendrement sa peau. Il les fit doucement descendre sur ses cuisses et les posa à l'arrière de ses genoux. Ian n'était pas stupide et comprit tout de suite ; il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Mickey, qui le regardait dans les yeux sans bouger. Il se perdait rarement dans les yeux de Ian tout simplement parce qu'il se l'interdisait. Mais là, il n'y résistait pas. Il voulait mettre sa fierté de côté pour une fois et faire ça bien car il savait que Ian en avait besoin. Et c'était vrai. Ian avait besoin de tendresse de la part de son petit-ami et pas d'une partie de baise comme ils le faisaient avant. Mais jamais il n'aurait osé le dire ou le demander à voix haute, il avait trop peur de la réaction de Mickey : il manquait cruellement de romantisme et lui aurait certainement rit au nez. Alors Ian s'était tût. De toutes façon, baiser c'était mieux que rien.

 **\- Tu es prêt ?**

Ian sentit ses poils s'hérisser sur ses bras. Jamais il n'avait vécu ça. D'habitude, c'était lui qui demandait à Mickey s'il était prêt à y aller. C'était toujours lui au dessus. Pour la première fois, les rôles étaient inversés. D'un côté, ça l'effrayait ; il n'avait jamais été en dessous. Jamais. Que ce soit avec Mickey, Kash ou les autres. Jamais.

 **\- Hmhm.**

Il posa tendrement ses grandes mains sur les épaules de Mickey, qui se penchait sur lui. Le brun déposa un baiser sur son front chaud et légèrement humide de sueur. Puis, il posa ses mains sur la tête de lit et le pénétra. Mickey sentit aussitôt son ventre se tordre et son coeur se serrer. Une vague de chaleur l'envahit un court instant et un grognement quitta ses lèvres. Les mains de Ian, sur ses épaules, glissèrent lentement sur son torse pour venir se poser sur ses hanches, ses longs doigts se perdant sur ses fesses. Mickey n'avait jamais été au dessus avec Ian, et ce qu'il découvrait à cet instant là lui faisait peu à peu perdre pied. Le cul de Ian, étroit autour de lui lui procurait des sensations énormes. Il devenait fou.

 **\- Attends...**

Ian n'avait pas osé lui dire que c'était, en quelque sorte, sa première fois. Il en avait honte et, aussi, il ne voulait pas que Mickey se moque de lui. Lui, il s'était déjà " _pris des bites au cul_ " comme il le disait si souvent. Ian voulait faire ça normalement, à son plus grand regret maintenant qu'il sentait la virilité de son petit-copain en lui, l'écartelant au possible. Il se répétait sans cesse dans sa tête qu'il aurait dû lui dire, pour qu'il le prépare un minimum. Mais il n'avait pas le temps pour les regrets. Mickey était là, avec lui, en lui. Il était au creux de ses bras musclés et il sentait son odeur si particulière sur le haut de son torse. Il ne voulait pas se plaindre.

 **\- Quoi ?** , demanda Mickey en un gémissement. Il voulait bouger.  
 **\- Juste... vas doucement.**

Le fils Milkovich haussa simplement les épaules et, s'agrippant à la tête de lit, commença à aller et venir. Ian, sous son corps, fermait les yeux et s'agrippait à ses hanches comme il le pouvait malgré ses mains tremblantes. Mickey était bon à ça, il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus.

 **\- Tu me fais du bien...**

Le murmure du roux s'écrasa sur le torse de son petit-ami, qui baissa la tête pour le regarder. _Choc_. Il voulait simplement regarder sa bouche ou même les traits de son visage. Il n'avait pas prévu de voir Ian, un sourire magnifique sur les lèvres et les yeux brillants de bonheur. C'était rare de le voir ainsi, ces derniers temps. Mickey sentit son coeur exploser un peu plus dans sa poitrine et il se contrôla comme il put pour ne rien laisser paraître. Il n'était pas prêt à l'avouer. Il tenait à Ian et il l'aimait.

Ian retira ses mains des hanches de Mickey et prit son visage entre ses mains, avant de relever légèrement son torse et sa tête pour l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres s'accrochèrent en un léger claquement tendre, doux et subtil et leurs langues se lièrent. Mickey ne bougeait plus, se contentant d'embrasser Ian. Ce baiser était différent des autres, bien plus profond et plus sincère peut-être. Ils ressentaient tous les deux cette différence mais étaient incapables de savoir pourquoi, justement, c'était différent.

 **\- S'il te plait...**

Mickey se recula pour mieux regarder Ian, qui venait de murmurer contre sa bouche. Ce dernier se rallongeait, sa tête sur l'oreiller et posait ses mains sur sa nuque. Mickey comprit en un seul regard ce qu'il voulait et il planta ses mains près de l'oreiller de Ian, une de chaque coté, de manière à se maintenir. Ian s'agrippait à sa nuque et caressait ses petits cheveux bruns du bout des doigts. Mickey se surprit à aimer ça ; cette douceur et cette tendresse dont ils faisaient preuve tous les deux. Et il réalisa aussi qu'il y prenait plus de plaisir. Tout était plus intense. Alors il se remit à bouger, lentement d'abord puis de plus en plus sauvagement. Ian sût qu'il ne contrôlait plus rien quand leurs peaux commencèrent à claquer et le lit à grincer. Mickey était comme ça. Même quand il était dessous, il perdait le contrôle.

 **\- Oh Ian, bébé...**

Ian savait que ce surnom n'était pas ce qu'il croyait. Au début, il avait cru que c'était un surnom affectueux, comme " mon coeur " ou " mon amour ". Il avait pensé que c'était mignon et que Mickey devenait romantique. Mais il avait vite compris, au fil du temps, que c'était plus le genre de surnom torride et vulgaire qu'on peut donner à une pute quand on prend son pied. Ça lui faisait mal, au fond, mais il s'y était habitué. Il l'avait compris parce que Mickey ne le lui disait qu'au lit, quand il était proche de l'orgasme. Jamais il ne l'appelait comme ça dans le canapé, quand ils regardaient un film ou qu'ils se volaient quelques baisers par-ci par-là de temps en temps. Il s'était fait à l'idée.

 **\- Mickey...**

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il voulait tant dire ces trois mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Mais depuis quelques semaines, depuis que sa bipolarité s'aggravait, il n'en avait plus le courage. C'était trop dur. Il voulait juste que Mickey le sache, encore une fois. Mais à chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à le dire, les mots ne franchissaient pas la barrière de ses lèvres. Il n'arrivait pas à les sortir et, peut-être, que c'était mieux comme ça.

 **\- Prends ma main.**

Mickey tendit sa main à Ian pour qu'il la saisisse. Ne lui demandez pas pourquoi, lui-même ne le savait pas mais une chose était sûre : il voulait tenir la main de Ian. Un désir enfoui, peut-être ? Il n'en savait rien mais il sentait, au fond de lui, qu'il en avait besoin. Ian glissa ses doigts entre ceux tatoués de Mickey et ils les entrelacèrent, serrant fort les doigts de l'autre. Mickey leva rapidement leurs mains nouées et embrassa le dos de celle de Ian, avant de les poser sur le matelas près de la tête de son petit ami.

Ian regarda Mickey pendant de longues secondes : il se demandait ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête pour qu'il fasse un tel geste. S'en était presque romantique et, donc, ce n'était pas normal. Mickey était incapable d'être romantique et il le serait certainement toujours. Son langage fleuri et ses gestes vulgaires étaient tout ce qu'il savait faire.

 **\- Mickey ?**  
 **\- Hm ?**

Leurs mots étaient à peine audibles. Ils ne murmuraient pas, mais leurs paroles étaient étranglés à cause des gémissements et, dans le cas de Ian, des sanglots. Son attitude changeait sans qu'il ne puisse agir. Mickey était aussi impuissant que lui face à ça. Il donna un tendre et long coup de rein, s'enfonçant au plus profond de Ian en un geste long et lent tandis que ce dernier se cambrait, s'agrippant à la nuque de son petit-ami avec sa main libre et serrant ses doigts avec l'autre. Mickey pencha la tête pour embrasser le nez de Ian, doux et recouvert de tâches de rousseurs.

 **\- Je... tu... tu es mon premier. ,** il bégaya.  
 **\- Q-quoi ?**

Mickey sentit son plaisir augmenter quand Ian posa maladroitement sa main libre sur ses fesses. Il attendit que Ian lui réponde en donnant de longs coups de reins lents et tendres. Tout ces bruits torrides - leurs peaux qui claquaient et les grincements du lit - avaient cessé et ils n'entendaient plus que leurs respirations, saccadées et tremblantes comme leurs corps. Ian regarda Mickey dans les yeux tandis qu'il plaquait son front contre le sien. Il était vraiment étrange.

 **\- Tu... j'ai jamais fait ça avant. ,** il avoua.  
 **-** ** _Ça_** **quoi ?** , demanda Mickey perdu dans les limbes du plaisir.  
 **\- Ça... je... t'es en train de prendre ma virginité...**

Le brun ferma les yeux un instant et se figea. Il sentit sa peau se recouvrir de frissons et les poils s'hérisser sur ses bras. Son coeur se serrait un peu plus dans sa poitrine et il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder Ian. Ses beaux yeux larmoyants le fixaient tandis qu'un sourire lumineux illuminait son visage. Mickey réalisa que son petit-ami était ému et, surtout, qu'il était heureux.

 **\- Tu m'aimes autant que ça ? Au point de laisser un pauvre type comme moi te faire ça ?**

A cet instant là, Ian comprit que ses paroles étaient sincères. Mickey ne se rabaissait pas souvent mais il comprenait à quoi il faisait allusion ; à son attitude déplacée à leurs débuts, à toutes les bêtises qu'il avait faites et à son manque de considération. Parce que oui, Mickey avait été un gros connard. Mais au fond, Ian savait que c'était lui et personne d'autre. Il avait réussi à le comprendre et à lire en lui quelques fois et Mickey était tout sauf un pauvre type. Même si lui-même le pensait.

 **\- T'es pas un pauvre type. Au contraire.**

Ian lui vola un baiser, puis un second. S'en suivit un troisième, qui s'éternisa et Mickey se laissa tomber sur son corps fin et pâle. Il glissa ses mains tatouées dans les cheveux de Ian et s'y agrippa tendrement tandis que leurs langues dansaient tendrement ensemble. Ils roulèrent un instant dans les draps, ricanant comme deux ados innocents et Ian se retrouva au dessus, allongé sur Mickey qui lui souriait presque... amoureusement. Il avait rarement vu ce sourire. En réalité, il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois avant : quand ils étaient sorti de l'Alibi recouverts de sang après la bagarre avec son père, quand Mickey avait avoué à tout le monde son homosexualité. Le sourire qu'il lui avait lancé ce jour là, là dehors dans la neige était exactement le même qu'à cet instant là ; amoureux et sincère. Un sourire heureux, comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux. Ian sentit son estomac se retourner dans son ventre.

 **\- Tu es beau...**  
 **\- Quoi ?** , ricana Ian en caressant la joue de Mickey.  
 **\- Je le dirai pas une seconde fois. Tu as très bien entendu.**

Il savait bien que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Parfois, Mickey disait des choses sans vraiment réfléchir et il regrettait ensuite. Surtout quand il s'agissait de compliments à son égard ; c'était une véritable épreuve pour lui de faire preuve de gentillesse et de tendresse.

 **\- On peut finir de baiser ?**

Ian roula des yeux. Mickey manquait définitivement de tact. Le roux se laissa tomber à côté de Mickey, sur le lit, et s'allongea à plat ventre sur le lit. Sa tête enfouie dans son oreiller chaud et moelleux, il écarta un peu les jambes tandis que Mickey grimpait sur lui. Ian ferma les yeux et se perdit dans ses pensées.

Mickey, au dessus, se contenta de regarder Ian quelques secondes. Il remarqua qu'il fermait les yeux, alors il laissa ses joues se détendre et un sourire illumina son visage. Un sourire niais, qu'on arrive pas à cacher même si on met toute la volonté du monde pour y arriver. Ce genre de sourire où vos lèvres s'étirent toutes seules sans que vous ne puissiez le contrôler. Il posa ses mains rugueuses et abîmées sur les épaules de Ian et le massa quelques secondes, avant de les faire doucement descendre sur son dos en une grande caresse. Ian soupira, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Mickey eut donc le plaisir de sourire un peu plus. Quand ses mains arrivèrent au creux de ses reins, il les remplaça par sa bouche. Ses lèvres chaudes, douces et tendres que Ian aimaient tant se posèrent sur sa nuque chaude, près de ses cheveux roux. Ian sursauta un peu sous lui mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux ; il se laissait aller à la sensation, il ne voulait pas voir.

Mickey embrassa chaque parcelle de peau sur le dos de son petit-ami, s'attardant parfois que quelques grains de beauté. Il aimait la peau de Ian, pâle mais douce. Il aimait aussi ses tâches de rousseur sur son visage et les grains de beauté sur son dos. Il aimait toucher sa peau ou même l'embrasser. C'était son petit plaisir inavoué. Tout comme son odeur. L'odeur de Ian était comme une drogue pour lui ; un mélange de tout un tas de saveurs qui lui faisaient perdre pied à chaque fois qu'il la sentait. L'odeur de Ian c'était sa drogue. Une drogue dure qui le rendait fou à chaque fois qu'il y touchait, qu'il la sentait. L'odeur de Ian. Il en était tombé amoureux aussi simplement qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui. C'était dur à avouer, mais c'était la vérité. Il aimait Ian.

 **\- On baise ou pas ?** , grogna Ian avec impatience.

Mickey se mordilla la lèvre et dirigea avec sa main son sexe entre les fesses de Ian. Il entra en lui lentement et un long râle de plaisir quitta sa bouche. Ian, quant à lui, s'agrippa à son oreiller sans un mot. Il se mordait simplement la lèvre, les yeux toujours fermés. Mickey put remarquer ainsi sa joue droite qui se colorait de route et ses lèvres qui devenaient plus pulpeuses et plus rouges aussi au fur et à mesure qu'il les mordait. Ian était magnifique. Il l'avait toujours été à ses yeux.

 **\- Ne sois pas impatient.**  
 **\- J'ai** ** _besoin_** **de toi.**

Mickey pencha la tête en arrière. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Ian et s'y agrippa, le maintenant en place à chaque nouveau coup de rein qu'il donnait. Puis, un frisson lui parcourut le corps et il entendit cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui parlait parfois. " _Fais-lui l'amour petite merde, il le mérite_." Alors il ferma les yeux et pencha la tête en arrière, souriant sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Et, lui aussi, il se laissa emporter.

Ian dormait à poings fermés. Ses yeux roulaient parfois sous ses paupières pendant que ses mains serraient un peu plus le t-shirt de Mickey ; il rêvait. Ses traits apaisés et détendus faisaient sourire Mickey. Il n'avait pas eu le loisir de le regarder dormir depuis longtemps. Les doigts de Mickey firent une nouvelle escapade dans les cheveux roux de Ian. Ils étaient doux et soyeux, il aimait y passer ses doigts. Tandis qu'il caressait l'arrière de son crâne avec ses doigts, il posa son pouce sur la joue de son petit-ami et caressa sa peau. Sa peau était douce, laiteuse, et chaude. Puis, comme il aimait tant le faire, il posa son doigts sur son nez et le caressa légèrement. Il esquissa un petit sourire à la vue des tâches de rousseur sur sa peau ; c'était ce qu'il préférait chez Ian.

 **\- Je vais devoir partir...**

Il avait murmuré comme si Ian pouvait l'entendre ou même lui répondre. Mais il savait qu'il n'entendait pas. Il essayait juste de gagner du temps ; il ne voulait pas partir. Sentir le corps nu de Ian contre le sien était la chose qu'il aimait le plus dans son existence. Il aurait aimé ne jamais partir, et rester là pour toujours. Il avait du mal à l'avouer mais il se sentait à sa place, là dans un lit et nu contre Ian. Il voulait encore l'embrasser, encore le serrer contre lui. _Encore lui faire l'amour_. Un frisson lui parcourut la nuque. Non, il n'avait pas fait l'amour. Il avait baisé. Du moins, c'était ce sont il essayait de se convaincre mais il savait ce qu'il avait fait. Il lui avait fait l'amour, répétant dans sa tête _trois petits mots_ comme une douce litanie pour ne pas les lâcher à voix haute. Il se l'interdisait.

Rassemblant le peu de courage qu'il lui restait, il repoussa la couverture et quitta le lit. Il se rhabilla rapidement, les mains tremblantes. Une fois habillé, il resta là, planté au milieu de la pièce sans savoir quoi faire. Devait-il vraiment partir ? Oui, il le devait. Il s'approcha du lit et se laissa tomber sur le matelas. Assis près de Ian, il posa sa main sur sa tête et caressa son front avec son pouce. Un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres et il regarda son copain plusieurs minutes avant de partir. Il sentit malgré lui les larmes envahir ses yeux, puis rouler sur ses joues.

 **\- Tu vas aller mieux. Je te le promets. Ça va aller...**

Il se pencha sur Ian et l'embrassa sur le front.

 **\- ... je reviendrai et on fera l'amour pendant des heures, je te le promets.**

Il essuya vulgairement une larme avec le dos de sa main et quitta le lit. Il fit plusieurs pas et s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il le regarda dormir quelques secondes de plus. Il aimait tant le regarder dormir. Ça aussi c'était son plaisir inavoué.

 **-** ** _Je t'aime_** **Ian.**

Et ainsi, il referma la porte derrière lui et quitta la maison des Gallagher. Peut-être qu'il était rentré chez lui. Ou bien il était allé boire un verre à l'Alibi pour se calmer. Mais en réalité il n'avait rien fait de tout ça. La maladie de Ian le rongeait et le faisait souffrir ; il ne supportait plus le voir dans cet état là et il savait, au fond, que ça allait empirer. Alors il se laissa tomber contre un mur près de l'Alibi, dans une ruelle déserte et laissa libre cours à ses larmes.

Il n'avait jamais aimé pleurer ; pour lui, c'était signe de faiblesse. Mais combien de fois avait-il pleuré pour Ian Gallagher ? Même lui ne le savait plus.

* * *

 _Désolée s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe, j'ai horreur de me relire. Si je me relis, je ne me sens pas capable de poster ensuite. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, même moi je sais pas._  
 _J'espère que ça vous a plu. Une petite Review, svp ? Comme vous voulez._  
 _xx_


End file.
